Yours Always
by rubydesires
Summary: Thor has left Asgard for reasons unknown.  Loki finds out his brother needs him and travels to Earth.  Where he meets Aaron.  Yes, this is Thor/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**an:** okay, uploading this uber quick cuz i gotta get to class. i know it dun look like it at the moment, but this will be thor/loki. i'll explain aaron next chapter's an. anyway, i don't own thor, loki, related charries. do own aaron, belle, etc. hope you enjoy. also, this is currently untitled. can you give me a suggestion?

* * *

><p>"You really should stop picking fights with people who have the potential of kicking your fine ass."<p>

Aaron responded with a lopsided grin because laughing would hurt. Hell, Belle's poking was hurting and he winced as she touched his bruised ribs.

"What the hell did you say to him, anyway?"

"I said the reason he had to drug and tie up his bedmates was because he didn't have anything to make them want to stay."

"Damn, boy. One of these days, he's gonna kill you."

"He'd have to catch me first."

Belle cocked a brow and looked over his mottled chest and face. She had already whipped off most of the blood. "I'd say he was able to catch you this time."

Aaron shrugged his broad shoulders and immediately regretted it. Belle sighed, grabbing the strips of cloth to wrap around his torso. "I'll call the sheriff. Tell him to let you have the next couple of days off. And you're gonna stay in bed, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the tall blonde responded, allowing the shorter woman to help him stand. He was quiet for a moment, concentrating on trying to breathe without causing more pain to his abused ribcage. Ash had really done a number on him this time. Belle forced his arms up and she walked around him, applying the bandage.

"How's the bottom half? He do anything?" She stopped in front of him, looking up at him with her dark blue eyes.

He knew what she asking. "No. All he did was kick the shit out of me. Most of it was above the waist."

"Good, cuz I'd have to kill him."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Hey, I'm a doctor. I know things."

Aaron gave a little laugh, picturing the small woman squaring off against Ash Davenport who was even bigger than him. It was amusing. Belle grinned and gently slapped his bicep.

"Now, off to bed with you. It's late."

"Yes, oh threatening one."

"Hey, I'll disconnect your TV. Know what that means? No porn."

Aaron stared at her in mock horror, his beautiful blue eyes wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I wou—"

Her response was cut off by a rather loud sound in her backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hai, gais! Sorry for the post and run last time. But as I said…class was gonna start soon and I had to get there. xD So. Aaron. I created Mr Kim Aaron Durham several months before Thor came out. Hell, I didn't even have an interest in Thor. We only went to see the movie because Chris is a hottie and we watched both Iron Mans and we're going to see The Avengers. It wasn't really until I started playing the Thor table on Marvel Pinball that I actually got all obsessed like. Right, back to Aaron. Long before the movie came out. So then we go see the movie and I'm watching it and I just kinda blink and think "…._damn_. Thor's so very much like Aaron. He even looks like him!" and then over the past like two months, I started doing some role-plays with my gf and we were incorporating Aaron and basically making them the same person. Mostly, Aaron was Thor's reincarnation. But yeah. That's why Thor is Aaron at the moment. Anyway, long ass AN coming to a close, I'd like to thank everyone who's shown interest and especially my reviewers. Oh, and I have a title now! Yaaaaay! xD

**xXxXx**

Loki was in the library, a book open before him. Although he flipped the pages, eyes roving over the words, none of it was registering. His mind had wandered back to his brother. His beloved Thor. The blonde had been gone for years. He just left one day. Didn't even say goodbye…

"Prince Loki?"

Loki's head snapped up and he stared at the guard for a moment. "Yes?"

"Heimdall requests the honour of your presence."

The prince's brows furrowed, curious as to why the gatekeeper would wish to speak with him. "Thank you. I'll be with him shortly." He closed the book as the guard bowed and once the other man left, he stood, replacing the book to its place on the shelf. As he made his way to and across the Rainbow Bridge, his thoughts once again returned to Thor. He didn't know what caused his brother's absence, but after the constant pondering, he realized Thor had been acting oddly even before his disappearance. It still gave him no insight as to why he had left, though. Such were his thoughts as he entered the dome at the end of the bridge, closing the distance between himself and the gatekeeper.

"Your brother needs you," Heimdall said without preamble.

Loki blinked, his throught process trying to catch up. "…what?"

"I said your brother needs you. He's forgotten who he is and it will get him killed."

"Wait, you know where Thor is?"

"Of course, I know where he is. The All-Father told me to keep an eye on him. To make sure he stayed safe. However, he has become lax. He's hurt and he's lucky he didn't get killed." Heimdall fixed his caramel eyes on Loki. "So will you go to him?"

Loki stared for a moment before nodding. "Of course, I will."

"Good. He is currently living with his adopted sister in a small town in northern Arizona called I'n'i."

"Interesting name," Loki replied after attempting to repeat it.

"Indeed," Heimdall said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

**XxX**

Loki took a moment to gather himself after the abrupt landing provided by Heimdall and the Bifrost. However, that moment was cut short by the sudden appearance of a large white beast. Loki took an involuntary step back, bringing his arm up defensively as the animal reared back on its hind legs. Loki should have performed some sort of magic, but his brain had frozen at the sight of the thing come tearing around a corner and Loki felt the huge paws hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Loki was certain it would have ripped out his throat. Instead, there was a giant warm tongue licking his face and he heard a woman cry out "Bubba! Get yer fat ass off him!" and this Bubba was hauled off. Loki allowed himself to be pulled up and his tunic to be brushed off.

"Sorry about him," the woman said while knocking dog hair off his front and grass off his back. "He gets rather excited."

Loki didn't respond. He was staring at the blonde currently holding back the beast with the unusual name of…Bubba.

"Bubba, relax. Quit squirming, dammit! Okay. That's a good boy." He pet the dog's head and winced, straightening his back. His eyes flicked to Loki's. "Uh…hi." When Loki didn't respond he rubbed the back of his head, looking at the dark haired woman. "Belle? I think the guy's in shock."

"The hell do you expect, Aaron? He just got knocked over by that friggin' mutt! Hey, you okay?"

Loki gave her a jerky nod, still staring at Aaron. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Sweet. So…the hell you doin' on my property?"

"I…I was looking for my brother. He went missing several years ago, and I heard he was in danger."

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, honey. Here let's get you inside. It's cold out here. Shocking, it being cold in Arizona but, well, as you can see by the big ass trees, this is not the desert part of the state. So do you want something to drink? We've got water, sweet tea, various sodas of Coke brand, various alcohols-" She continued to babble as she dragged him inside, Thor—_no, she called him Aaron_—following. Loki looked around the house, finding it to be both messy and clean, as if the couple were in a continual war of cleanliness. Although, he wasn't sure who was winning. But it seemed…cozy. Pictures covered the walls. Framed photos of the blonde towering over three women. Photos of him and this woman. Photos of them with horses. Holiday photos of the family. There were also photos of who he assumed was this Belle as a child. But there weren't any of Aaron. The earliest that had him, long haired and unshaven, were of her in her later teens. Loki glanced at Aaron as he walked past. Their eyes met for a moment, before his beautiful blues flicked away. There was no recognition in them. This Aaron had no idea who he was. And Loki's heart broke.

**xXxXx**

**AN:** …I think that's a good place to stop. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**an:** LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAAY! Sorry, gotta post and run again. Quiz in like 20 minutes. Frog and Chick embryonic development. Sounds boring. Is actually pretty cool. Many, many, many thanks to my reviewers (especially Darkaina. It was your amazing review that made me crank out this one. xD Hope it's to your liking, love~!) for I wouldn't write this were it not for you guys.

* * *

><p>Aaron winced as he sat on the couch. Sleeping was gonna be a bitch. Hopefully, Belle had some human friendly drugs that would help him sleep. His sister was a vat. The only one n I'n'i. And he, despite having no past or even a record of his birth, was on the police force. But with him being black and blue, he would be off duty for a few days. Oh well. He could use a few days to chill.<p>

The blonde could hear Belle and the guy talking in the kitchen. That guy…there was something. Aaron couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him. But he didn't. Aaron would have remembered a face like that. Flawless, pale skin. Blacker than sin hair. Eyes that glitter like emeralds. And he could only imagine what that body was like under that outfit.

Thank the gods his sweatpants were loose.

Aaron had turned the TV on, setting it on Fox News to make it seem like he wasn't dropping any eaves. Apparently, the guy's name was Loki. And he was looking for his brother, Thor. Odd names. Not like Aaron was one to talk. His first name was Kim. Belle's was Mae-Lin. But since they didn't look Chinese, they used their more American friendly middle names.

It sounded like Thor had just up and disappeared several years ago. Without any warning. Loki didn't give much more detail. He simply didn't know. He was just told Thor was in trouble. Belle told him that she'd help him look for his brother, and Aaron would too soon as he was cleared for it. And then her cell rang. Animal emergency. It sounded like David's lab, Roxy, swallowed something she shouldn't have again.

"Sorry, Loki. I gotta bail. You're more than welcome to stay with us; we've got an etra bedroom. Aaron, play nice." The blonde responded with a noncommittal grunt as she dashed out the front door.

Followed by an awkward silence.

Eventally, Loki came out into the living room and practically perched on the edge of the couch as far from Aaron as he could get. He was staring at the TV, hands in his lap.

Aaron watched him for a moment. "I ain't gonna bite."

Loki jerked slightly and shot Aaron a glance he couldn't decipher. Aaron's smile turned into a grin when a slight blush formed across Loki's cheeks and he looked down, playing with his fingers.

"May I ask what happened," Loki asked after a moment.

"Hm? Oh, this? I got my ass kicked. Said something to a guy who's bigger than me so he decided to beat the shit out of me."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Are you nuts? Look what he did to me. Besides, the broken rib he gave me a couple months back was enough to learn me to not fight back." When Loki didn't respond, Aaron continued. "Just 'cause I'm not punchin him in the neck, that don't mean I ain't fighting back. He knocks me down and I get right back up again with a grin." Which usually resulted in more pain, but hey.

Aaron was rewarded with a small smirk before Loki looked around. "Those pictures in the hall…your family?"

"Yup. My moms, Tina and Cho, Belle, and me. We were adopted. That's why we don't look anything like either of them."

"I saw pictures of Belle when she was young. Where are yours?"

"Don't have any," Aaron replied easily. "They found me one day. I didn't have anywhere so they took me in. Don't remember where I'm from or anything. Not even my name."

Loki was quite for a long moment. "Are you happy here?"

Aaron shrugged, slowly leaning back to ease the ache in his lower spine. "I guess. I've got a good life." Did he really, though? He lived with his sister. The only reason he had a job was because his moms were friends with the sheriff. Aaron didn't have a past. He didn't have a future. All he had was today and today was full of pain.

Aaron didn't notice Loki shift so he was facing him until the raven haired male placed his hand lightly on Aaron's battered chest.

"Don't lie, Aaron. I can always tell when someone's lying. You're not happy here."

Aaron stared at Loki, trying to once again suppress the emotions he had never found an origin for. Loki's voice. Loki's touch. It was bringing it all back. Aaron closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears as he was suddenly overwhelmed by things he thought he was over. He felt Loki's hand cup his face. Aaron covered Loki's hand with his own and turned his head slightly to place a soft kiss on Loki's palm.

Aaron's eyes snapped open, meeting Loki's startled greens.

"Oh, gods. I'm sorry. I didn't—I'm so sorry," Aaron babbled as he released Loki's hand and completely ignoring the fact it would hurt like a mother, Aaron surged to his feet and escaped to his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Aaron choked out a sob as he practically fell on his bed, ignoring his nerve endings screaming. He laid there, sobbing into a pillow as he choked out its stuffing, pain overtaking him both physically and emotionally.

Aaron had thought he was over this. He hadn't had a breakdown for years.

But with Loki's touch, it all came crashing back.

* * *

><p><strong>an: <strong>Where the hell did _that_ ending come from? xD I really like ending these chapters tragically. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This…took forever. Lol I had it written forever ago, but just now got the time to type it up. Anyway, many thanks to my readers~! Love you all!

**xxxxx**

"Oh, gods. I'm sorry. I didn't—I'm so sorry."

Loki was frozen as Aaron babbled and vanished. He stared at his hand, the skin almost burning where Aaron had kissed him. He barely registered the muffled sounds coming from the bedroom as his mind reeled from what he had just experienced. He tried to make sense of it.

Aaron had no idea who he truly was.

Aaron was in pain.

Thor was in pain.

Thor didn't want to remember.

And he was using Aaron to do it.

Loki didn't know how long he sat there, mind racing. Eventually, he realized Aaron had gone quiet. Loki assumed he had fallen asleep. He hesitated a moment before quietly going to the blonde's room. He tried the knob and upon finding it locked, he simply sent a jolt of magic through. He smiled slightly as the lock clicked and he gently pushed the door open. The room was a mess. Loki wasn't surprised. From the dim light coming through the window, Loki could see Aaron on the bed. He was lying on his side, legs drawn up, a pillow held loosely to his chest. Loki carefully made his way to the bed and sat gently so as not to wake him.

"My brother," Loki whispered, reaching out to gently brush Aaron's bangs to the side. "Why did you leave?"

"Lo…ki…"

Loki froze. That didn't sound like the way Aaron talked. It matched Thor's speech patterns.

"…Thor?"

The blonde didn't respond. Loki let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He placed a feather light kiss on Aaron's head before leaving to let the man rest.

**xXx**

Belle had introduced him to coffee and was currently babbling about work.

"You do a lot," Loki commented when she took a moment to refill her lungs.

"Yeah. Kinda have to when I'm the only vet in town. I did have an assistant, but he's moved on to bigger and better things. Sometimes I wish I had, too. Just taken Aaron and got out of here. But whatcha gonna do, y'know?"

Loki gave her a one-shoulder shrug as he took another sip of the slightly sweetened bitter drink. "He said you and your mothers just found him one day?"

"Yeah," Belle said with a nod, taking a bite out of her apple. "Weirdest thing, too. Crazy ass storm. Thunder, lighting, everything. The power went out so they let us go home early from school. So here I am, drenched. I walk in the door and they got this blond guy. Long haired and a beard. Loki, a freakin' beard. Scared the shit out of me. Odd clothes, too. I mean, it was just a long-sleeved shirt, pants, and boots, but they just…didn't seem to fit. Here. Anyway, the said he was there at the door, bangin' on it. And…" Bell sighed for a moment. "He looked so sad, Loki. SO very, very sad. Like…I dunno. Like maybe he was in love with someone he couldn't have. Heartache. That's what he had. Still has it, but he hides it. Anyway, Aaron didn't talk for months. And when he did, finally, it was this weird combo of how he talks now and this other way. Kinda like you, actually. He'll slip back into that other way when he's drunk off his ass or hopped up on pain meds. This one time, he had to have surgery 'cause Ash snapped his collar bone—" Belle froze. Loki raised a brow when she tilted her head. "How long ago did your brother leave?"

Loki hesitated before answering. Exact time moved the same but because Asgardians had such a longer life span than those of Midgard, relative time was much different. "I think it's been…seventeen years?"

Belle counted on her fingers for a moment. "That's how long Aaron's been here. Dude! What if Aaron's your brother?"

"Either Aaron is Thor, or he looks exactly like him."

"Seriously? Whoa. That would explain your face last night. So we gotta get Aaron to remember. Easy peasy."

Loki was unable to respond because Aaron chose that moment to shuffle into the kitchen. Loki watched him go to the cabinet and heard him rustling around for a moment. He closed to door, a small silvery package in his hand. He was ignoring the pair, and it allowed Loki to examine the blonde's recovery. Of course, he was still covered in bruises, but it looked like he was already healing. The colors had already lightened, showing his body had begun removing the pooled blood to fix the damaged vessels. He sat heavily in the chair next to Belle's and, looking still half asleep, started eating his breakfast.

"Sleep good?" Belle asked after a moment.

She was answered with a grunt.

"Ah, yes. Male speak. It's a wonder my lady brain can understand it."

Snort.

"My, my. Such crass language, brother!"

"Women. Nag, nag, nag."

Belle grinned and ruffled Aaron's already messy hair. Aaron half glared at her.

"We need more Pop Tarts."

"We just got you three boxes on Saturday."

"I've only got half a box left. Please, Belle? I _neeeeeed_ Pop Tarts."

"You're addicted, did you know that?"

"Strawberry, please."

Belle stared at him. Aaron stared at her, taking another bite of the pink Pop Tart.

"Fine. I need to pick up some things away. Did you need anything, Loki?"

Loki shook his head and Belle nodded. "All right. Give me a call if either of you think of something." Aaron responds with a small salute, earning an eye roll from his sister before she got up and put her stuff in the sink and walked away.

And once again, Belle left them with an awkward silence.

"Are you feeling better?" Loki asked after a moment.

Aaron grunted, taking a bite of his banana. "Still sore as a mother, but yeah. What about you? You okay?"

Loki nodded, running his fingers over the handle of the mug.

"Give me a couple more days and then we'll go riding," Aaron said quite suddenly. Upon Loki's questioning look, the blonde elaborated. "Belle and I have horses. And I haven't been spending anytime with Donner lately, so in a few days when I'm more healed, you and me, we're gonna go see him."

"Ah," Loki finally replied after processing the information. That really was out of nowhere. "I'd love to."

"Good," Aaron said, finishing his breakfast. "Now, as much as I love what you're wearing, you need something a little more…I don't wanna say normal, but—"

"More appropriate for this small town of yours."

"Yes. So you're okay with that? Sweet. Anyway, you're too tall for any of Belle's clothes so for now, we'll have to make something of mine work."

Loki just nodded and allowed Aaron to take his hand, leading him down the hall to his room. The night before, Loki hadn't been able to make out any details because it had been dark. All he knew was it was a mess. And now he knew what constituted that mess. Loki raised a brow. There were clothes scattered across the floor, slender not-exactly-books and boxes with mostly naked males on the covers, lying on every available surface in the room. As Aaron let go of his hand to head to the closet, Loki picked up one of the booklets and laid on his side on the bed, head propped up on his hand as he flipped through the pages.

"Interesting reading material," Loki said, stopping on the page in the middle. Loki had to admit, the male was attractive. Slender with pale skin, black hair, green eyes, and they had managed to capture a mischievous look.

"Hey," Aaron said and Loki looked up at him to find those blue eyes playfully glaring at him. "A man's got needs."

Loki smirked, making it obvious to look around the room. "And I see your needs are great. So, how many have shared your bed?"

"Lots," was the easy reply as Aaron turned back to look through his clothes for something suitable.

"You're lying," Loki said, smirk turning into a grin.

"…a few."

"Still lying, dear Aaron."

"All right, fine. As far as I know, I'm a virgin. But I could have been a whore before."

Loki just barely managed to hold back his laugh. "If you were anything like my brother, then yes; you were quite popular with the ladies."

Aaron scrunched his face up. "Ladies? Yeesh. And you? Are you popular?"

Loki was quiet as he watched Aaron finally pull out a shirt and a pair of loose pants. "Very few." And even they meant little to him. A lot of mead had been involved.

"Here," Aaron said, tossing him the clothes. "The sweats have a drawstring so you can tighten the waist. I need a shower, so…see you in a little bit."

Loki nodded, gaze following Aaron's retreating figure. Loki sighed, rolling over to his back. He ran a hand through his hair. Thor hadn't taken anyone since he'd been here? That was strange. Very strange, indeed. And if the contents of this room were any indication, he had no interest in women. Loki thought back over the years he had spent with his brother. As far as Loki could tell, Thor had never shown any interest in those of the same sex. Although the number of women he had slept with was suspicious. Perhaps he was hiding something. Loki pulled the booklet back into view, flipping through it again. That male was there a few times. Loki's brows furrowed as he searched the others. The ravenette was in almost everything.

And it was until Loki caught his reflection that he realized they looked similar.

**xxxxx**

**AN:** Okay! I don't have anything to say other than I've got the next chapter written. Just need to type it up. Hopefully, that'll be done today.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Yaaaaay, finally got it typed up. Jeeze, man. This took much longer than I wanted. Chapter's been done for at least a month. Started writing the next one. Hopefully Life will allow me to get 'er done quickly. Btw…y'all see Avengers yet? Freakin amazing. I want Shwarma. Gonna go see it again this weekend. Would have done it last weekend…but a funeral kinda got in the way. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the alerts and the general readingness. I love you all!

**XxXxX**

Aaron scowled to prevent himself from wincing as he angrily scrubbed his body. "Nice one. He probably thing you're a loser. A stupid, gay, loser. Blew it with the hottest guy you'll ever meet." Aaron bit back a pained gasp as he put a little too much pressure on a particularly nasty bruise. This wasn't going to work. Quickly washing the suds off his body, Aaron shut off the water and grabbed a towel before stepping out of the shower. The steam hadn't even had the chance to warm up the bathroom. And he could clearly see his reflection in the mirror. This was all kinds of messed up. Stupid Ash with his stupid mightier than thou mentality. Fucker drove a truck for a living. It was a shock the bastard wasn't a fat tub of lard. Which was a shame. Had he been a fattie, maybe Aaron wouldn't get beat up so often. 'Cause he'd be able to outwalk him.

Aaron entertained himself with thoughts of a beach ball Ash he'd get to beat up while he dried off. It was while he had the towel on his head when he realized his predicament. His clothes were in his room. Where there was probably still a Loki. A Loki that his favorite porn star looked like.

That had been an interesting discovery. Years ago, Aaron had picked up a magazine and on the cover was this guy. Apparently, he went by the name Danté. Aaron hadn't cared. It was just the way he looked that had gotten his attention. Aaron still couldn't explain it. He just needed to see that body. Not even have it. Just see it.

Aaron sighed, pulling the towel off his head and ran his hand through his hair. Too many thoughts. Hell, too many emotions. He'd been doing okay. And then Loki came along and all his walls were crashing down.

A flash of golden walls.

An image of a huge throne room filled with a number of people too large to count.

Loki in horned helm and green robes smiling at him.

Aaron growled, clutching his head as visions flashed through his mind. He fell to his knees as pain blossomed in his skull.

And then it all went dark.

**XxX**

Thor growled, getting back on his feet. Loki was laughing at him, holding his staff at his side.

"Brother, you're getting slow," he taunted. "Soon you'll be nothing better than a woman. We'll have to put you in a dress for you won't be man enough for that armour."

"Is that so, brother?" Thor asked as a feral grin spread across his face. Thor shifted his grip on the sword and ran his free hand over his long hair, pushing it back before charging at Loki. He swung his sword, slicing through the illusion. A feral growl escaped his lips as he turned to catch a force square on his chest, knocking him back. Before he had a chance to get up, Loki was straddling his stomach, the butt of his staff pressed lightly against his throat.

"Dead," Loki said, eyes bright.

Thor snorted, breathing hard. Loki hadn't even broken a sweat. What a shame. "I went easy on you."

"You're lying, brother," Loki responded with a grin. He laid the staff down on the ground of the arena next to them and sat back so all his weight was on his brother's abdomen. "You're distracted. Why?"

Thor was quiet for a moment, lightly resting his hands on Loki's thighs. "You," he said softly.

"Me?" Loki asked in surprise, laying his hands on Thor's. "Why? What did I do?"

"You've simply been you."

Loki's brows furrowed in confusion. "Thor, you're not making any sense." He made a startled squeak as Thor gently pushed him off before standing and brushing the dirt off.

"Forget I said anything."

Loki stared up at him, eyes filled with hurt and confusion. "Thor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde snapped. "I'm fine."

Loki opened his mouth, no doubt to press the issue, but a glare from Thor turned it into a sigh. Thor held out his hand in apology. The ravenette hesitated before taking Thor's hand and accepting both the apology and off of help, allowing Thor to pull him up.

"Shall we spar again tomorrow," Loki asked lightly. At Thor's nod, Loki smiled and grabbed his staff, leaving Thor to his thoughts.

Thor sighed, running his hands over his face. Loki. Loki, Loki, Loki. Why did things have to get so complicated? Sometimes, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before.

"You have always loved him, Thor."

Thor was so glad no one else was around to witness the squeak of surprise he gave at his father's sudden voice. The All-Father chuckled softly at Thor's embarrassed scowl.

"Of course I love him," Thor mumbled. "Loki's my brother."

"That is not the type of love I am referring to."

Thor stared at Odin. How—

"I am the All-Father, Thor. Must you really ask?" Thor simply responded with a soft growl in the back of his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. Odin sighed, glancing at the sword lying on the ground. "Why were you not using Mjölnir?" Thor shrugged, not really having an answer. "Thor…perhaps you need to have some time to yourself. You have become so distracted. Have a…rest."

"What?" Thor asked, confused.

"I think you should go to Midgard. By yourself. Your mother says you have lost yourself, trying to deny your heart. Leave Asgard. Leave us. Leave Loki. Do not say goodbye."

"But I told Loki—"

"No." The force in that single syllable caused Thor to flinch and Odin continued in a softer voice. "You will not remember anyway. This will be easier to do if you do not remember us. Your mother wants you to determin what is here—" he tapped Thor's chest, indicating his heart "—and there must be no bias. Heimdall has found you a place to stay while you do this.

Thor gave a small, jerky nod. His heart was already aching. Perhaps this will help, though. Perhaps it will put things back to the way they were before.

Before he fell in love with his brother.

**XxXxX**

**AN: ** Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Oh, and I noticed two things…Loki's gotta start doing some mischief…and this needs to finally earn its M rating. Look forward to pranks and porn~!


End file.
